Deck the Halls, it's Christmas time! Falalala
by Kari Mezmaru
Summary: Christmas is back for the Shinzo gang and everybody's planning something special, but what's this? Mushra's scared of somebody coming? Who is it?
1. Carol 1

I'm back in this section and ready to write another X-mas special! Yay! Oh, and as something to incorporate into the holiday I'm putting each 'chapter' as 'carols'.

**A couple of things before you read**: How do you spell Sago's name? Is it Sago or Saago? Can anybody tell me? Oh, and few, er, people will be making some appearances…and I do not own Shinzo!! Just the plot line for this story and some OCs

* * *

Carol 1:  
It's Christmas Time…Once Again!

Mushra woke up and inhaled a big breath. Christmas was close, in 23 more days to be exact. The countdown had already begun to a joyous holiday that he spent with his friends, and the only holiday where everybody remembers to give you presents besides your own birthday. He jumped out of bed and onto the floor, ready as anybody. Dressing quickly in his normal attire, he then rushed outside to greet his friends and the breakfast Yakumo and Binka made.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mushra asked, flopping into a chair next to Sago.

"Nothing much, except that Christmas is getting closer!" Binka replied cheerfully.

"Binka, promise me you won't go and blow me up like last year, okay?" Sago told her, still a little nervous that she would do it again.

"I'll try not to, as long as you don't go gamble again." A long silence emerged and struck the group; soon the silence was defeaning except the clinking of silverware against the plates.

"Wow, everything sure is quiet today," Mushrambo told them, coming in; he was dressed in a dark purple sleeveless shirt and the normal pants he wears. "So, what is everybody planning to do this Christmas?"

"I'm planning to go on a trip with my nephews, and they've been asking for their aunt to come, but personally, I don't think that sister of mine should come. Lyrinx's too violent."

"C'mon, Kutal, you still aren't made at her because she ate the one thing you wanted to eat, right?" Mushra asked jokingly. Kutal glared at him menacingly, giving him the sign that he should back down now.

"Well, since Aquel is gone with her friends for the whole week I'll be g—I mean, competing with my friends in video games. What about you, Mushrambo?"

"Yakumo and I are going on a cruise to some location in the Caribbean," Mushrambo answered casually, downing the omelet on his plate.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, a cruise? Since when did you guys decided to take a cruise?" Mushra asked, eyeing him.

"Oh, like a half-year ago. We're just doing it to commemorate our love." Mushra was just about to say something when he stopped himself with a pause, and then turned towards Binka.

"Binka, are you doing something special?"

"No, not really…Oh! Suga's gonna take me to a weapons thingy, so I guess I _am_ doing something special!" Binka giggled as she remembered. "Sorry, Mushra!"

"I'm done here." Mushra got up and walked towards his room, opened the door, and went in. As soon as he closed the door he panicked. _'Oh no, this isn't good! **She's** coming! And Shibaru and Emily can't come over, and Ikiru's staying with her family this year! No! This is really bad!'_ Mushra thought over and over to himself. He needed to find a solution or he would be tortured for a full four days and counting. Calming down, he inhaled and exhaled for a few moments and then sat on the floor. Run away? No, that was defiantly a stupid idea. Fake death? Another moron idea. Now what?

"Dang it!" he yelled out of frustration, and then smacked his head onto the wall behind him as an act blinded by the frustration. "Ow…another really stupid idea…," Mushra told himself, his head spinning and his eyes seeing stars. A knock was heard on the door.

"Mushra, you okay?" asked Mushrambo. A few more knocks were heard on Mushra's door, but Mushra was too dizzy from the head blow to even try and open the door. Finally, Mushrambo had enough and, with a giant side-kick, sent the oak door flying off it's metal hinges. Boy is that going cost a bit of money, and unfortunately for Mushra, he had been in the direction of the door.

As the others came to inspect the calamity that happened in Mushra's room Mushrambo lifted the door to reveal…Mushra's head was stuck in the wall! Not beside it, **_in_** it.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?! And why does my back and head hurt?!" Mushra demanded recovering from the blow only seconds after his head was stuck in the wall.

"Um, Mushra, your head is stuck in the wall," Yakumo told him, listening to the snickers behind her.

"Well, that certainly explains this terrible smell! This sucks; now I can't scratch my nose!"

"Don't worry, Mushra, we'll have your head out in no time," Mushrambo told him.

Mushra wondered if he was going to survive this Christmas and live to see the New Year…

* * *

Wow, so similar to my first, but who has led Mushra to think about thoughts like running away or faking his death? Find out soon! And yes, I know short chapter. 


	2. Carol 2

Aw…Shinzo's not popular anymore…

* * *

Carol 2:  
The Early Arrival of…a Sibling?!

Mushra tried to sigh, but instead blew dust into his face. He heard the commotion outside, hearing the clanking of metal and the murmurs of his friends.

"Mushra," came Binka's voice, "we're gonna get you out of there!"

"Well, can you hurry up? I'm trying to br—Augh!" An intense, pulling pain at his feet was emerging.

"Pull!" yelled somebody, and the pain emerged again. He then noticed that they were trying to _pull, _rather_ yank, _ him out.

"H-Hey, don't do pulling me apar--!"

"Pull!" Out came his head; he flew through the door and into another wall, falling onto the floor in pain.

"Mushra, are you okay?!" Yakumo asked, concerned. Aside from the dust, Mushra was perfectly fine.

"Um, yeah…wait a minute, what time is it?!"

"3:52 pm," Sago replied, pointing to the clock above him. Mushra flinched, turning his head, slowly and trembling, up towards the clock positioned above his head.

"No-No, this is not good…"

"What's not g--?" Binka started.

"Mushy-mu!" yelled a female voice from down the hallway. A shadowy figure stood at the end, laden with bags, but she now dropped them. Mushra began to make a run for it, scrambling to get down the hallway and out the nearest window. Too bad karma was not on his side.

The figure lunged and embraced him tightly, choking the life out of him. The person was a lavender haired girl with the same eye color as Mushra. She was dressed in a black Chinese like suit with an orange belt at her waist; her shoes and gloves were almost the same as Mushra's. On her right arm was another orange ribbon tied about halfway down her bicep.

"Mu-Murishi!" Mushra struggled to say, his face turning blue.

"Mushy-mu, you've grown!" Murishi said, hugging him tighter. Yakumo lightly tapped her on her shoulder.

"Um, excuse me, miss, but you're killing Mushra." Murishi looked at her brother before letting go of him, making Mushra gasp and cough for air.

"Sorry, bro. Anyway, I'm Murishi, his sister. I take it you're Yakumo, Binka, Sago, Kutal, and Mushra?" she asked, pointing to every person.

"Why, um, yes, we are," Yakumo answered, still looking at the similarities between the two. Yes, they were similar all right. Same hair, eyes…er, personality? Murishi then held up a bag and looked through it, searching for something. Then, pulling out five boxes, handed them to each person.

"Mushy-mu, what would you like for Christmas? I have fruitcake and chocolate!"

"Murishi, **_nobody_** likes fruitcake. All I want for Christmas is **_Death_**…," Mushra told her darkly, holding up to her face a picture of a shadowy, black-cloaked person, whose face, was concealed. It held out a hand pointing somewhere.

"Oh come on, you're not serious are you? Get into the holiday spirit!" Murishi then began to push Mushra out the hall. "To the caroling quad!"

"N-No, no, Murishi stop this, No! Help!" Too late. His sister, who seemed to love enjoying Mushra's torture somehow, dragged him to an area in the city, forcing him to sing a bunch of Christmas carols. Poor flame enterrean…

Kutal couldn't contain his laughter any longer. Out he burst, laughing his butt off.

"Mushy-mu? Hahahahaha!"

"Kutal, shut—hahaha-up! Mushra hates it when we laugh at him."

"It was funny though, admit it, Sago," Binka told him, her right hand hiding her grin. Yakumo couldn't help but giggle herself, smiling at her friends' antics. Mushrambo, briskly grabbing Yakumo by her waist, drew her in.

"Yakumo, we should start packing for that cruise," he told her. Yakumo blushed and still giggled.

"Alright, Mushrambo," she answered.

* * *

Uh…Mushrambolover, don't kill me!! I know, I know, you don't like Yakumo pired with Mushrambo, but I had to put something to end it!! Anyway, please review guys! 


	3. Carol 3

Nothin' to say here….

* * *

Carol 3:  
The Real Reason?

Ah, Christmas. Everybody's favorite holiday, sort of. Mushra chomped away gleefully on a bunch of Christmas cookies before he suddenly got struck in the back by something hard.

"Mushra! Do you wanna go ice-skating today?"

"No, Murishi, my voice still hurts from caroling."

"But you sang so well!" Mushra sighed. _'Binka, please stay. I need somebody here to save me from her.'_ Too bad Binka was already out the door and waving goodbye to the remaining two. As son as Murishi closed the door, her face turned serious.

"Okay, Mushra, you've been acting all sour this week. What's wrong?"

"Sorry to say this, but it's you. You always act weird around Christmas; too much smothering and stuff."

"Maybe I'm just trying to be an older sister to help our deceased mom!" Murishi was trembling now, and Mushra was shocked at this sight.

"Mu-Murishi…"

"How can you be so heartless to our mom?!" Mushra shut up for a moment, trying to find the right words to say anything that would've calmed his sister down.

"Hey, sis, I'm sorry. I always thought it was your nature to make me embarrassed and such, I didn't know it meant something to you and mom…" Murishi stopped. She knelt down and placed an orange-gloved hand on his head.

"Mom made me promise to protect you on her deathbed. She promised me your care…"

"Murishi…let's just open presents, okay?"

"Alright," she answered, "then open this one, Mushra! And this one…!" Yep, long day it was going to be, but it was going to be a long day in his mother's memory.

**xxx**

Mushra struggled to stay up. His legs once again buckled underneath him and he fell onto the freezing ice rink below him. Murishi struggled too, and she fell onto her back.

"Ow…," they both muttered in unison. Ah, and so was the misfortune of flame-enterreans: they couldn't ice-skate.

"Murishi, why again did you say ice-skating?"

"I wanted to prove that flame-enterreans could ice-skate…I also made a bet with Aquel," she laughed nervously.

"What's at stake?"

"Aquel's kiss…for you…under the mistletoe." Mushra was shocked and very concerned about this.

"No way, you've got to kidding me! Murishi, you idiot, why'd you do that?! Get back here!" Mushra began skating, though poorly, after Murishi, who was struggling to get out of the way.

"If you can catch me, bro, then I'll bake you some of mom's favorite recipes!" This sparked Mushra up faster, knowing that Murishi had the same cooking skills as his mom. Round and round the rink they went. The other enterreans and humans who were there tried to get out of the way of being bowled over.

"Don't worry, sis, I'm gonna get you to cook for me!" Murishi laughed as she turned a bend. It was just like good times long ago, when Mushra and his sister were only kids, and when his parents were still with him. How fond this moment was to Murishi, who had suffered the most from her parent's death…

It ended up in a tie, and Murishi agreed to bake anyway. Binka returned home with Suga, who began to flirt with Murishi, until Mushra and Binka broke them apart. Sago returned home with his arms full of cash, and Binka, seeing him trying to slink away with no avail, blasted him with her bazooka. As everybody returned to their bed's to end Christmas night, Murishi sat watching the stars. _'Dear mom'_ she told herself, _'How are you up there? Mushra's a great brother, even though he is annoying sometimes. Christmas was great this year, and on Mushra's behalf I'm sorry we forgot about your concerns and worries before your death. How is Christmas up there? I'm sure it must be great. Dad must be dancing with you right now. Hehe…I bet you already saw what we did too…Anyway, Best wishes, Murishi.'_

The girl it was useless to talk like that, but she had grown so used to it she does it every night, hoping that maybe her mother was reading it. She then sat down near a table, and pretty soon, drifted off to sleep.

Somewhere in a world much different than Enterra (Earth), a woman in her thirties sat reading a letter. She flicked back a strand of her light pink hair and closed her light purple eyes. A man with deep violet hair and blue eyes came up and looked at the letter.

"_Another one?_" he asked.

"_Yes, Murishi writes to me constantly. Too vad I can't write back_ Ye s."

"_Yes, I know, but we'll see them again someday, right?_"

"_Yep!_" the lady smiled, looking at the man next to her fondly and clutching the letter tenderly.

* * *

Ah! Short chappie! Sorry for the short chappie! Anyway, please review…Last chapter is the next one… 


	4. Carol 4

Aw, dang it! 5 days late!! Oh well, have a Happy New Year!! 

He hee, reference to the All-American Rejects. Look at the chapter title…

* * *

Carol 4:  
It Ends Tonight

Mushra sighed as he looked through the frost covered window. It was chilly a little bit in the room he was in, but he didn't care. Murishi came in and sat next to him, handing a cup of hot cocoa.

"So what's got you bummed out?"

"Two things, that I might haveta kiss Aquel, and the other is about mom…"

Murishi laughed. "Don't worry about Aquel, I've got a plan for that, and as for mom…I don't think she wants to see you all sad and depressed like this and stuff. I mean, a new year is approaching!" Mushra's spirits seemed lifted by this.

"Yeah, you're right! Hey, doesn't that New Year's countdown start tonight?"

"Yeah, you're right, we should get out to the living room before Kutal starts heading for the food." The two flame enterreans walked out into the hallway and spotted Sago, Kutal, and the newly returned couple. Binka was sitting next to Suga who was laughing at her retelling of her shooting at Sago. Mushra smiled at the air in the room, which was light and cheery, and Murishi noticed this, knowing that Mushra wasn't all bummed out about his mom's death.

"Hey, the countdown's going to start very soon!" Estee exclaimed, pointing at the T.V. as people and enterreans made preparations.

"That's nice, Estee, have you made any New Year resolutions yet?' Yakumo asked, beaming.

"No, not yet, but I'll make some tonight, okay?" Estee replied, her voice full of innocence.

"Augh! Ren, Sen!" Suga yelled, chasing the twin brothers around the house with Binka following him. he had just been splashed with freezing water, but it was okay since he was steaming at the two boys because of the prank.

"Hey, Murishi, want a cookie?"

"No thanks, bro," his sister replied before looking out the window, and it was something out the window that made her eyes widened. It was the face of her mother.

That lady stared back, smiling at her daughter before waving a hello or goodbye wave.

"Mom…?" Murishi whispered, heading over to the window.

"_Good job…and thanks for the letters_," her mom replied before being pulled away by her husband. "_Tell your brother you parents say hi_!" The womanand the man disappeared and Murishi still couldn't believe her eyes. She rubbed it once or twice before heading back to the living room.

"Hey, Mushra…Mom and Dad say hi," Murishi informed him, smiling and on the brink of tears.

"Huh? What do you mean…?"

"Let's just say…they said hi."

* * *

Anyway, I'm done. It's too short, I know…but I really had to get to my FMA one, and I tried not to speed through this…anyway, Happy Holidays! 


End file.
